Et toi Blaine? Quels sont tes projets?
by MylCat
Summary: Un petit OS en cette période de préparation au Bac sur les songes de Blaine à propos d'un avenir incertain. /!\ SPOILER Saison 3 Episode 18


**Note :** J'ai réussi à dompter FanFiction ! Enfin je crois ? Si vous lisez c'est que j'ai réussi... Normalement.

Je tenais juste à mettre un petit complément à cette histoire. Un court métrage que j'adore. Sur Youtube chercher** :**

**Le temps (court métrage)**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Mylène.  
**

* * *

Allongé sur son lit Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette semaine, cette semaine déterminante dans la vie de ses amis et dans la sienne. Cette semaine, aussi tragique que surprenante.

Son Kurt avait réussit son audition pour NYADA, alors que rien ne l'y prédisposait. Kurt avait tellement répété pour que "_Music 0f The Night_" soit parfaite que lorsque Blaine avait entendu l'homme qu'il aimait prononcer avec ce petit air gêné et plein d'espoir:

_« Ici, à 11h j'ai décidé d'aller dans une nouvelle direction. Vers quelque chose d'un peu moins conventionnel, mais qui me correspond beaucoup plus._ »

Il pensait que tout allait s'arrêter là pour lui. Non qu'il n'ait pas confiance dans les capacités de son petit ami, mais c'était un choix risqué, un choix irréfléchi. Un caprice qui risquait de gâcher sa vie entière. Et pourtant Kurt les avait époustouflé, "_Not The Boy Next Door"_ lui collait à la peau, cette chanson était faite pour lui sans aucun doute. Et son caprice devenait son salut. Il avait séduit son juge et jamais Blaine n'avait été aussi fière de lui. Son Kurt était surprend et il irait loin, parce que sa fraicheur et son innocence éclipserait la prévisibilité de ses adversaires. Car cette prévisibilité n'était pas toujours fiable au contraire de Kurt qui saurait toujours rebondir. Ils en avaient eu la preuve avec Rachel. Cette star née qui chantait "_Don't Rain On My Parade"_ depuis qu'elle savait aligner trois mots s'était retrouvé muette sur la scène. Les paroles envolées, au même titre que ses rêves. Pauvre Rachel Berry qui s'était éteinte avant d'avoir pu commencer à briller. Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attristé et apeuré à cette idée. Comme quoi rien n'était joué d'avance. La vie était incertaine et tout pouvait s'écrouler même avec les plus solides fondations qu'il soit.

Et puis il y avait eu Puck, qui malgré ses efforts, malgré toute sa volonté avait échoué. Parce qu'il s'y était prit trop tard. Parce qu'il y a un moment où l'on ne peut plus faire marche arrière.

Forcément ces événements le poussaient à s'interroger sur son avenir à lui. Oui, il lui restait une année de lycée, mais dans un an exactement, il se retrouverait à la place de ses amis. Et lui aussi pourrait bien tout gagner comme tout perdre.

De manière spontanée son avenir idéal serait un avenir avec Kurt, évidemment, ou la musique ferait parti intégrantes de sa vie. Il irait a New York, s'installerait avec son merveilleux petit-ami et intégrerait NYADA A son tour. Oui, dans un avenir parfait, dans un avenir plausible. Mais en y réfléchissant cette perspective qui lui semblait la plus sûr, ne l'enchantait que moyennement. C'était comme si il ne méritait pas d'entrer à NYADA. Pour Kurt et comme pour beaucoup d'autre NYADA était la seule voie envisageable. Cette école était leur vie. Alors que la seule motivation de Blaine était Kurt. Ce n'était pas tout, s'il n'y entrait pas il s'en remettrait facilement. Contrairement à Rachel. Et il se trouverait égoïste de prendre la place de quelqu'un qui la mérite d'avantage, de quelqu'un qui tuerait pour entrer en ce lieu. Ce ne serait pas juste.

Ces parents quand à eux voyait un avenir tout tracé pour lui. Une grande école, pour devenir avocat, ou diplomate. Il aurait de l'argent à profusion, une femme adorable, et des enfants bien élevé. Oui parce que dans leur avenir idyllique Blaine serait hétéro. Évidemment.

Mais que voulait-il réellement, lui ? Quelle serait la chose qui le ferait vibrer ? Qui lui donnerait envie d'aller toujours plus loin ? De surprendre le monde chaque jour ? De dépasser ses limites ? Il n'en savait rien pour le moment. Encore un an, mais un an passe tellement vite. Il se retrouvera bientôt au pied du mur. A cette pensée il frémit.

Une chose était sûr c'est qu'il voulait faire quelque chose d'exceptionnelle. Une chose qui le comblerait. Il ne voulait pas être spectateur de sa vie, mais en être l'acteur, l'auteur principal. Il voulait écrire des lignes uniques. De tel façon que lorsqu'il serait plus âgée et qu'il reviendrait sur sa vie passé, il se dirait :

_Oui j'ai réussit ma vie. Je me suis enrichie._

_Non je ne regrette rien._

**Blaine ne voulait pas être un perdant.**


End file.
